


All We Want for Christmas

by T Verano (t_verano)



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, Fandom Secrets Secret Santa 2013, I don't know what you call this it's not really crack but it's not not crack either, M/M, is this breaking-the-fourth-wall fic I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_verano/pseuds/T%20Verano
Summary: Jim and Blair need help. We step in and make their Christmas wish lists for them.





	All We Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "list"

It's sad, really.

They're intelligent and organized men — if each in his own fashion — and _capable,_ after all. The ability is there for both of them, all the way down to bullet points, subsections — and let's not understate the matter — sub-subsections. And beyond.

They're just not _doing_ it.

Of course, maybe we shouldn't expect so much. If you grow up with a dad who doesn't play along with the whole Santa spiel, who would ignore everything you might write down on your list anyway in favor of whatever would make the best impression among his friends (status symbol? something hard to get? — not that Dad would be the one taking the time to track down a hard-to-get present, but that was irrelevant — or go with austerity, to showcase disciplined parenthood, "not spoiling the boys"?) — if you grow up with a dad like that…. No, we shouldn't expect too much.

If you grow up with a mom who thinks you're _adorable_ when you give list-making a shot after you hear about some other kids' lists for Santa, a mom who coos over your heartfelt, correctly spelled effort with her friends ( in front of you), then (in front of them) gives you a light-hearted but scalpel-sharp explanation of why material things don't matter and why holiday commercialization is such a conformist — and socially, politically, and ecologically irresponsible — path to follow, one that will blight your karma eternally…. Right. We really shouldn't be expecting too much here, either.

So it looks like it's up to us.

It won't be hard, actually. Let's start with Jim.

That's easy. His list? We could micromanage, embellish it with side issues like "Never be considered a freak again" or "Don't drop my gun so often" or "Be allowed — hell, encouraged — to watch _Gunsmoke_ reruns instead of Discovery Channel sleep-umentaries," but we won't. We'll keep it simple.

So, Jim's list? 

"Blair."

See? Simple.

Blair's list is easy, too. Sure, he wants his Ph.D, and sustainable, culturally sensitive world peace, and courtside season Jags tickets with a great view of the action on the court (and the cheerleaders), but really? What he really wants?

"Jim."

Simple. 

See?

The problem — of course there's a problem; with these two, we should expect no less — is that neither of them _believes._

So it's up to us. Again.

But when they wake up on Christmas morning each alone in his own bed and fall asleep Christmas night together, in Jim's bed, with Jim muttering grumpily for Blair to keep his octopus arms to himself (all the while planning on spooning up behind him as soon as Blair conks out — which should be soon, nobody can be that energetic during sex without getting a least a little tired, Jim's sure of it) —

Well, it'll be worth the effort. Even if to accomplish it we have to knock their heads together on Christmas Day. Several times. Hard. (Which, knowing them, we'll probably have to.)

It will be worth it.

For all of us.


End file.
